1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a synthetic resin fastening device as a substitute for the conventional snap-type button or the conventional ordinary-type button.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sheet-type fastening devices are currently known from, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 62-98510 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 7-194413. Some of the conventional fastening devices are of the type in which one half part of a plate-like sheet is a surface fastener member of fibers while the other half part is a flat sheet of fibers, or others are of the type in which a surface fastener member of fibers is adhered to a half part of a single substrate sheet of synthetic resin or natural leather. In use, the resulting sheet is attached to a garment by sewing along its peripheral edge as mounted astride of the edge of an opening of the garment with the engaging surface of the surface fastener member exposed outside.
However, if the conventional fastening device is to be obtained directly from an ordinary woven or knit cloth of fibers, it is required that the surface fastener portion and the ordinary woven or knit cloth are simultaneously woven or knitted, and further the whole surface of the fastening device except the surface fastener member as disclosed in the above-mentioned publications needs to be provided with a design or symbol. Therefore it is inevitable to increase the number of manufacturing steps so that meticulous preparatory works cannot be avoided. Further, when it is to be attached to a garment by sewing or gluing, the fastening device must be folded with the orientation of the design or symbol in order, which requires high sewing accuracy and strict precision of manufacturing process such as cutting, which have to be done by well-experienced workpersons. This meticulous manufacturing process would necessarily reflect on the increase of cost of production.